


Foxes and Hounds

by kela_the_dragon_queen



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Marching Band, Alternate Universe - Orchestra, F/F, F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, band-orchestra rivalry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-04-24 15:26:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4924903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kela_the_dragon_queen/pseuds/kela_the_dragon_queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The real world has taken a hit, and Sina High's no exception.</p>
<p>With their programs at stake, the band and orchestra must compete in a face off, and decide once and for all, which group reigns supreme. But as the competition heats up, drum major Eren and first chair violin Levi discover something more sinister in the works. Can they throw aside their pride and work together? Or is this the swan song?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Before it Has Begun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inkshaming](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkshaming/gifts).



Music was a battlefield. Notes and rests all clashed together, rising and falling to find the resolution at the end. Musicians then were soldiers, fighting against the looming chaos with their instruments of choice.

With a bow taut in his hand and violin snug under his chin, Levi wielded the pair with the efficiency of a sniper. Each note fired off his strings like bullets, his body jerking with the recoil. Only years of discipline allowed him to scan the group as they played together without missing a beat. An errant movement had his bow off the strings in a moment as he eyed the culprit, the music screeching to a halt.

“Arlet, you have to move with us exactly, or you won’t have enough momentum to make it through to the next phrase.” Cool eyes clashed with steel as Armin lowered his instrument with a calculated slowness.

“Sorry sir, I guess you couldn’t see me move through your stand. Rather high for you, don’t you think?” He replied, not breaking the stare when Levi’s eyes narrowed dangerously. 

Rivalries within the orchestra were common, promoting healthy competition and a hunger for growth.

First violins took pride in being the forefront of every piece, and sneered at the simplistic music that the seconds took as scraps.

The second violins knew better; without their steady rhythms and harmonies, the firsts fizzled out like sparks without kindling in the empty space.  They provided richness of sound, a complement to the cloying tones of the higher violins, and were content to let it be.

In the middle of the group, between the C's and E's sat the violas. No one pulled punches when it came to roasting this group. From "orphaned cellos" to "reject seconds", violas endured such jeering with dignity. They were a valuable linchpin that held together the median of the higher and lower notes.

No one messed with the cellos or basses. They had enough to deal with, lugging around large cases to rehearsals or performances. Big instruments, big sound. Everyone knew that. They appreciated the way they capped off every piece with low reaching notes, ones that scraped the bottom of every piece to find the gold that resided below the glittery surface of the shoulder instruments.

Levi knew that tensions were running high thanks to the news; it was already the end of June and they still had yet to rise to the challenge of the headmaster:

_If classical music is so influential, fight for your right to exist at the first pep rally of the season. Move the hearts of your peers. Make them willing to support you in the face of the best marching band of all the state._

The poison of those words sunk its influence deep, injecting the underlying truth into every section leader present. For  them, it was win, or lose everything.

It was no secret that the economy had sunk its teeth into the school’s budget, forcing administrators to decide which programs would survive into the next year. Each club had one chance to plead their case to the circle of judges. (Except everyone’s favorite, the blasted marching band.) Armin - chosen with an overwhelming majority - was as eloquent and impassioned as ever,  impressing the men with his words. His speech convinced the headmaster to present the orchestra with his proposal, and gave them the chance to plan their strategy.

Levi was man enough to admit; their opponent scared him with their capability. What could they do against the Sina High band?

“Relax, the two of you. We’re all nervous.” Erwin said sternly, shifting his cello from between his legs to lay it on its side. “We just need a good idea, and even better music.” Levi clicked his tongue in annoyance, setting his own instrument into his case.

“I think…” he began as he reached for his phone with a dastardly grin, “I may have an idea.”

Eren knew that there was a storm coming.

No, not the one that threatened his band with almost cartoonish clouds, Hollywood thunder and just a dash of lightning. That was just rain. He could handle the elements, and so could the band.

What he  _couldn’t_ deal with was what he saw on his bathroom break. It was beautiful, graceful, and utterly perfect.

Despite it being the orchestra and all.

Summer was just starting up, but Eren could already feel the pressure rising with the humidity in the air as he stalked back to the stadium. The band snapped to attention.

“You know Eren, when you go to the bathroom, you’re not supposed to come back even more constipated than before.” Hanji cackled, before their laughter died in the face of Eren’s stormy expression.

“Boys and girls, we have a little problem on our hands.” He said grimly, a clap of thunder startling some of the younger members of the band back awake. “The orchestra is so ready for this face off; I don’t think we can handle this. Not this time.” Stony faces met his declaration, much to his amusement. Their nonchalance was only natural.

Everyone knew that the orchestra was a medley of nobodies, an ode to nothings long gone. Talented or no, there was a reason that only parents and lost souls attended orchestra concerts. In the band, they embodied the spirit of the school, claimed the pride of the state. No one could bring the crowds to their feet like their marches could, or rip the roar out of their opponents like their playing could.

Eren groomed this band himself, organizing it with his dynamic leadership and top notch skills.  No one felt threatened in the slightest, not when he was talking about a group of students that existed only for those that couldn’t make it in the harsh conditions that they faced. The rumbling thunder seemed to punctuate the thought.

Eren knew they weren’t convinced, half-wondering why he was so afraid himself. Honestly, it wasn’t even as though they were doing anything different other than hacking away on strings. Just an air of uneasiness, an unseen predator with an intent to kill. The image made him snort.

_What could ever go wrong? It’s just the orchestra._

He squared his shoulders, baring his teeth in a smile at the incoming clouds with a fierceness that brought a wary expression to many of the members’ faces. If there’s one thing that they’ve learned in the past few weeks, it had to be this: Eren only smiled when something was so dementedly difficult, it was amazing. The only thing was that they had hell to pay before the moment of triumph came.

“Alright. They wanna bring the heat? Let’s help them rise.” Eren’s lips pulled razor thin, his hands coming up as though he meant to bless the poor, unfortunate souls beneath him.

“Belly first, that is.”

 


	2. Americana Exotica

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi's feeling the pressure, and he's finally forced to calm himself down. Armin is a snarky little gem, Erwin has get the coolest head out of all of them, and perfect little Nanaba is the best mother hen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some notes that I feel are important to mention:
> 
> While we aren't as labor intensive as band is in our practices as a whole, individual students could get together and REALLY get technical. Like for me, when there were contests coming up, my quartet and I would spend hours, just tweaking and poking at our sound to get it juuuuuust right. In the summer, you either had to be incredibly dedicated or competitive to practice at a regular year level.
> 
> Another thing, I researched great marching bands that actually exists, and the one I've kinda based Sina High on is in Texas. If you don't know, summers in Texas are similar to where I live - heart of America, Oklahoma with the wind sweeping and such - which means they are hot hot hot; the only difference is that Texas is ridiculously humid as well.
> 
> Finally, Levi's my favorite thing ever and I hope you love him as much as I loved writing him.

Logically, Levi knew that it was his own harsh critique of his section that had brought about their current state of stress. It was just as apparent as their quickly dissipating time frame – July was creeping ever closer, just one week from pouncing on them – which Levi understood in the back of his head.

Despite that, he continued to blame the heady Texan summer, with its lazy days that surely inspired his players to do less rather than more. He was also quick to point a finger at the headmaster, swearing up and down that the man had somehow found a way to breathe down his neck. Levi felt all the stress of the program’s future on his shoulders, and today, it was coming to a head.

“You can’t be serious right?” He snapped, stopping the group for the umpteenth time that day. “It’s barely been an hour, and we still have way more to do. You think this is hard? Wait till we get to the next portion of prep, brats!” Armin scoffed, riling Levi’s ire further. “Something funny Arlet?”

“Levi you colossal _ass,_ it’s been almost two hours since we started, and you’ve been riding us worse than I’m sure the band major does on his kids.” Armin sighed, rubbing his shoulder wearily. “So unclench. We all want to win as much as you do, and we know that it’s hard. Working us against your superhuman standards isn’t going to make us improve any faster.” Armin kept his cool under Levi’s murderous gaze, something the first violin chair couldn’t stand.

Levi was well aware that Armin wanted the same thing as he did, which was the betterment of the orchestra as a whole. He respected that Armin had his own kind of strength; Levi radiated authority and power, while Armin was a stone, quiet and reliable. Levi appreciated all that Armin contributed to the group most days; today, Levi couldn’t deal with it.

The door opened as Levi opened his mouth to retort, allowing Erwin and Nanaba to enter and interrupt. Erwin frowned at the tired looks of his classmates, turning to the fuming first chair. “Have you seriously been working them this entire time?” Levi pursed his lips and turned away childishly, prompting Armin to turn big, watery eyes onto the other two seniors.

“Our fearless leader has been keeping us under lock and key, hiding beneath the guise that it’s for the good of the colony.” Armin complained, ignoring Levi as he sputtered excuses.

Nanaba looked around in horror, shaking his head. “Levi, this is child abuse, and I won’t stand for it.” He said sternly, before kindly turning to the violins. “Alright, lunch break! Courtesy of the cellos, there’s McDonald’s in Erwin’s car!” Suddenly the gloomy haze of the room disappeared, and with one coordinated movement, the violins set their instruments down and made a mad rush for the exit before Levi could stop them.

(Armin smirked at him as they left. Sly little shit.)

Erwin cornered Levi before he could follow them, his face drawn in concern. Levi hated that look. It was so annoying, especially when he knew that Erwin was in the right. Or going to be in the right.

“Levi, you can’t just work them to death and hope that some of them will survive the carnage like we did.” Levi clicked his tongue, his eyes narrowing to slits.

“Erwin, has it hit you yet that we are going up against one of the _best marching bands_ in the whole damn country?” Levi ground out, his eyes burning with intensity. He watched Erwin sigh, relishing in the fact that he knew that Erwin couldn’t argue. It _was_ true. Aside from being the best in Texas, Sina High marched with the best in the US. Both Levi and Erwin knew this from experience; their friend Hanji had begged them to attend one of their competitions during their freshman year. Even as orchestra kids, they could appreciate the discipline and skill that the band displayed, only barely admitting their awe to Hanji later.

Nevertheless, Erwin held firm. “I remember, and I also know that Hanji told you that there was a brilliant new drum major that knows what he’s doing.” He said, watching Levi tense at the reminder. “Levi, we have some brilliant kids in here, and they’re all doing pretty good considering the stress that we’re _all_ under.” He said gently. As clear as the reprimand was, Levi was adamantly sure about one thing.

“Pretty good doesn’t win program grants Erwin. Especially not against the band.” The cello section leader knew Levi well enough by now to recognize the look on his face. Erwin sighed and stood, crossing his arms as well.

“Be that as it may, I’m putting my foot down. Two hours is long enough for today, and when those kids come back, you _will_ release them.” Levi considered arguing – really, there was no reason that he still listen to Erwin, those days were long past – but the look in Erwin’s eyes promised difficulty if he argued. Though, Levi reflected as he squared his shoulders, that never really stopped him before.

“Thirty minutes more.”

“No.”

“We’re just so close Erwin, if I could just –“

“No.”

“Erwin-“

“ _No Levi._ They have earned a break. And in fact, so have you.” The color drained from Levi’s face. Erwin grinned at Levi’s ashen face; every time they argued, Erwin always knew just what to spring on his longtime friend to give him pause.

“You’re kidding. I can’t rest now!”

“I’m not kidding. You should, and you will take a day off. In fact…there’s a gym that I need you to check out. Petra’s aunt teaches the Zumba class there, and has suggested we use that for the next phase of our development. Go check the gym out, and while you’re there, cool your head. You’ve done plenty for the time being. If you burn yourself out, there won’t be anyone to lead us to greatness.”

Levi glared at the other, but knew when he was beat.

“Fine.” He grumbled, ignoring Erwin’s triumphant grin.

\--------------------------

It was definitely in no way fine. Levi already hated walking out of the room, knowing that there was still so much left to do, and even worse was Armin coming up afterwards and apologizing. Seriously. They’d all been packing up when the blond came up to his chair with an oddly determined look.

“Levi, I know that you hate this packing up with a bloody passion, but I just want you to know that it’ll be okay.” The little mushroom looked weird with humility, Levi decided as he packed away his rosin under the neck of his violin. He snapped the case shut before looking over with a sigh.

“Don’t even worry about it Armin, I really fucked it up with the practice time. Didn’t know that long had passed.” He grumbled, looking up at Armin from his spot on the floor with a grimace. “You piss me off though. Just so you know.” Armin cackled.

“I should be a freaking actor. Those tears were just golden.”

“You damn brat, get out of here before I circle of fifths your ass.” Levi cracked a grin as Armin sauntered proudly away, knowing full well that the sway in those hips was all show, and just pure arrogance. Orchestra was definitely in good hands after this year, if it survived.

 

Actually, he thought as he finally arrived at the hidden gym, Levi wondered if he should actually worry about himself first. There was an air of rotting antiquity to the place, something that Levi really worried about. The outside was oddly striking, with yellowing pillars and sliding glass doors presenting a stark contrast. Levi closed the door of his car and wrinkled his nose; he couldn’t decide whether that rancid smell was the patrons inside or the alleyway filth that he had driven by on the way here.

“If it smells like this at 3 in the afternoon, this place must be a right shithole at 3 in the morning.” Levi muttered, shouldering his gym bag a little closer as he walked to the doors.

He was pleasantly surprised; just inside was an immaculate reception desk, softly lit and inviting. It was almost like he was going to a spa rather than the gym. Levi approached slowly, furrowing his brow at the young girl who flashed him a sunny smile as he approached.

“Welcome to Rose Fitness! How may I help you?” She asked brightly, her cheeriness slightly jarring. Levi blinked before forcing an awkward smile back. He couldn’t be his normal self to the poor girl, they’d only just met.

“Yes well, I was just hoping to give this place a once over for the Sina High orchestra? Ms. Ral was supposed to help me…” At the sound of Petra’s aunt, the girl nodded in recognition.

“Ah yes, well she’s in a class right now in the room she’s supposedly offered you, and she won’t be done until 6.” She said apologetically. Levi sighed and readjusted his bag once more, which drew her attention. “Would you be interested in trying our services today? The first day is absolutely free for all first time walk-ins. It’s a promotion for the gym, since we are fairly new around here.” Levi shrugged before nodding in acquiescence. After taking his ID, the receptionist sent Levi around the wall.

It looked clean enough, Levi reflected as he walked to the lockers, and as he took in the grunting, sweaty patrons Levi could feel the adrenaline sing in his ears. He worked quickly to retrieve his workout equipment, neatly swinging the towel around his neck.

When he walked out, Levi slipped his music sleeve up and slid his iPod into the pouch lovingly. Dulcet tones filled his thoughts, his frustration and stress ebbing away with each rise and fall of the violin solo. He was well aware that most people chose heavy beats and high speeds for music to work out to, but his classical music never failed to keep the workout smooth and consistent. There was no unnecessary need to show off when he was listening to Liszt and Haydn. The new calm ran through his veins, settling warmly in his stomach as he warmed up on the treadmill, and found himself feeling thankful for the time he’d been forced to spend here.

Once the song ended, Levi hopped off the treadmill, wiping it down carefully. He floated to the dumbbell rack in time to the next song. Levi ignored the condescending stares that he felt, plucking 20s from the rack with little effort. He tested the dumbbells with a curl of each arm, before shrugging and sauntering away, resisting the urge to smirk at the bewildered looks that he caught sight of.

The song transitioned into a livelier tone, drumming his heartrate up, pumping blood into his brain with a soldiered heat. Levi listened for a moment with a twinge of longing. The sharp, clear notes nearly convinced him to take up arms in time to the music, marching side by side with Beethoven to tackle all of his problems with the music they believed so strongly in. A wry smirk graced his lips at the line of thought; his entire being was so taken with orchestra that it answered the distinctive sound, wherever it went.

Levi shook himself out of his reverie and kicked himself into high gear, intent on sweating his anxiety away. He hardly noticed anything else but the music, lifting and breathing with each measure that passed. When two songs flew by, Levi finally decided that here was a good place as any to come back to earth and give his body some time to rest. He sat on the bench heavily, the sweat dripping off his hair into his mouth much to his distaste. Levi let his eyes close as he drank from his bottle, pulling the earbuds out to give his ears a rest.

Later, he wouldn’t remember why exactly he’d decided to do so; his ears never really needed resting after any workout. Levi definitely wished he had left them in now.

“What the hell, someone really does still own a fossil like that!”

Wasn’t that just his luck, that someone like _this_ would bother him now?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Circle of fifths, for those of you who don't know, are basically when you play all the scales (arpeggios included) one after another. You start from C, and go up the sharps. Add a sharp each scale, then onto the flats, where you start with five, then scale down allll the way back to C.
> 
> I can't remember if I've made any other obscure references.....just ask if I have I guess ahaha.
> 
> So! New chapter, to commemorate the new chapter I've begun in my life. I've started a part-time job in my degree field this week, on top of full time school. I'm excited though, and I hope that you liked this chapter! My tumblr is her-majesty-the-dragon-queen if you want to follow me there.


	3. Young Volcanoes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was entirely Erwin's fault. He said break.
> 
> It's not his fault that break's one of those double meaning words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In other other words, self indulgent gym chapter ahaha, with the fated meeting at last. Hope you guys enjoy, sorry for the long wait. ): Bonus cookie points to the reader that catches the gym related pun.
> 
> I had a lot of fun with this chapter, especially since I've had this sort of experience at the gym before. The dialogue in this chapter in particular was my favorite.

Levi wrinkled his nose, resolutely keeping his eyes to the floor. He dearly regretted removing his headphones now; he hadn’t meant to signal to the rest of the gym that he was available for human interaction.

He hoped that the permanent valley between his brows would discourage the other man like it had with the rest of the human race – sans the outlying weirdos that called themselves his friends – but the intruder continued undeterred. “Where did you get it? Because I wasn’t sure they still sold those, since they’ve come out with the iPhone. And wow, is it ever clean!” Levi could feel his eye twitch. He stood and stalked away, intent on leaving the lunk to his musings. It was just his luck that some higher power would not have it; barely a foot away, he felt the guy tap his shoulder once. Soft though as it was, Levi dropped the act in an instant. “What is your problem?!” He finally snapped, whirling on his captor, fully ready to give him hell. 

One look into deep green eyes had the words dying on his tongue, though his anger still boiled. The guy grinned charmingly, Levi’s water bottle in his grasp. “I was just gonna give this back, you were so eager to bounce you left it behind.” The stranger said, his eyes glinting mischievously. “But man, you sure were determined to keep everyone away huh?” Levi looked at him in disbelief, which the guy brushed off with another laugh. “Oh yeah, I’m Eren, and I have been nominated to keep you out of trouble!”

Levi snorted in disbelief. “I’m minding my own business.” Came the curt reply, one hand snatching the bottle from Eren’s grasp. The other man merely smirked, making Levi shudder. He wasn’t leaving anytime soon, that much was obvious. Why did he only attract weird people?

Eren shifted his weight to his other side, reclaiming Levi’s attention. “Well, minding, have you ever heard of a spotter? You look like you could use one.” He drawled, looking over at the bench that Levi was headed to. Rather than answer, Levi whirled away and stalked over to the bench, scowling fiercely when Eren trailed behind. ”You’re so tense. I don’t bite unless you’re into that stuff, so lighten up won’t you?” Eren said with a roll of his eyes.

The other man remained unamused, walking away faster with the barest trace of a pout. It irked him that despite his best efforts to intimidate the other man into leaving him alone, Eren seemed immune. “I will, when I lose the dead weight on my back.” He hinted heavily. An owlish blink from a suddenly innocent face had Levi gritting his teeth in frustration. “You said you were here to keep me out of trouble. Well, you can let me go now, seeing as I haven’t even spoken to anyone here.” Dancing forward to block his path, Eren waggled his finger in Levi’s face; the violinist had to fight the urge to rip it off with his other hand. 

“Exactly! In fact, you haven’t even told me your name. That’s incredibly rude.” The last vestige of Levi’s already thin patience disappeared. This, he thought angrily as he glared into Eren’s playful expression, was exactly the reason why he had been so vehemently against this “break”; once he got his hands on Erwin, he was tearing that big ass tree a new one for this exposure to insanity.

First things first: liberation. “Listen, I’m not very nice to begin with.” Levi ground out, free hand curling into a loose fist. “And I’ve given you a ton of chances to fuck off like any normal person would, but you’re ridiculous. You’re like a dog, except dogs understand the meaning of “stop” and “go away”. So before I show you what rude really looks like, I’ll give you one more chance to leave me alone.” Levi immediately regretted the dog analogy, because with every word he spat out, Eren looked more and more like a kicked puppy. He almost felt bad when he slipped around the other with ease, sparing the trembling lip one rueful glance before turning on his heel to escape.

“You’re really cute, but you’re not very smart, are you?” He asked with a snort. Levi bristled before whirling around to face Eren.

“Excuse me? Are you trying to get your ass beat? Because I can arrange that for you.” He snarled; Eren’s answering laugh only fanned his anger.

“As enthralled as I am that you’re so interested in lil ole me, I’m gonna need you to look up the rules, minding.” Ignoring the twinge of amusement that he felt that Eren carried the joke along, Levi did as he was told.

They walked in chilly silence to the front desk once more – on Levi’s part anyway, Eren was practically bouncing along – amidst a cloud of jeering and titters. Levi held his head high; if he endured this, then Eren would surely leave him alone, right?

When they got to the front, Eren gestured at the board with a low bow, his eyes twinking. Levi ignored his antics with little difficulty, reading through the rules with brow furrowed. All of them were normal rules, none of which he had broken. “What’s my problem?” He asked cautiously, rereading them. Eren tutted, drawing Levi’s ire again.

“Read closer, at the bottom. Everyone misses this.” He said cheerfully.

“So why put it there?” Levi muttered, but read the fine print. “All weight lifters, for their own safety, must have a spotter at all times.” His stomach sunk low. “If the lifter does not have one, the gym offers trainers as an option; the lifter may also ask, or accept should the case happen, a spotter from other patrons.” He looked into Eren’s smug expression accusingly. “You said that you were nominated.”

Eren chuckled, shaking his head. “See, cute but not the smartest.” He cooed. “Volunteering is a form of nomination you know, done by one’s self.”

Levi stared, mouth slightly open as Eren preened, those green eyes bright with mirth. “You’ve got an insufferably smart mouth for someone so infuriating.” He’d meant the words to cut deep; instead Eren merely looked pleased.

“Not my fault you make it easy. So now that you know the rules, what’s it gonna be minding?”

“Levi.”

“Levi?” Now it was Levi’s turn to sport a smirk of his own, pleased that the other seemed speechless for once. “Is that your name?”

“If I’d known my name in your mouth would shut you up, I would have opened with that.” Levi said curtly, turning back the the gym room. “And to answer your question, I’m done. My contact was busy anyway, and I was just killing time.” He heard a quiet snort and a mockingly repeated “contact” behind him, but graciously ignored him. (Levi needed to regain some of his dignity; he could still hear some stray snickers and cat-calls as he strode over to his stuff.) 

As he gathered his stuff, throwing them in with a little more force and a lot less neatness than necessary, he heard someone approach and immediately began Hange’s breathing exercises; because who else could it have been but Eren?

“Didn’t peg you as the type to run away.” Eren said casually. Levi knew it was bait, knew that Eren was just trying to get a rise out of him; he didn’t dare give the other the satisfaction, and tried desperately to reel his anger in. “I bet you came here because you weren’t tall enough for the other gym you normally go to.”

Levi dropped his stuff, which sounded loud in his ears despite the thunder of adrenaline. “Look buddy, whatever the heck your problem is with me, I’ll be glad to show you how short I can get.” Eren raised a brow, making Levi flush and grind his teeth. “You know what I meant. Keep picking fights with me and you’ll get what you’re wishing for.” He threatened lowly. Eren leaned down, meeting his eyes with a clear challenge passing between them.

“Promise?” Eren breathed, the air fanning over Levi’s face. 

Levi almost felt bad for letting his fist fly towards that stupidly pretty face. It was a shame really, but he just couldn’t take it anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: for those of you who've already read this chapter, I've made some changes to make Eren a little less threatening. Thank you to those who gave me advice about this, hope this is a little more comfortable for you.

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to a lovely friend that has helped me time and time again to get this fic off the ground. If it weren't for your support and your ideas, this would still be just more unwritten words in my head. <3
> 
> My tumblr is her-majesty-the-dragon-queen. Thank you for reading!


End file.
